Monopolizar
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Del cómo Ayato desde niño ha dejado en claro que Subaru forma parte de sus pertenencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—lo que es bueno, dado que yo hubiera vuelto canon muchas monstruosidades—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Aparecerá más adelante], Yaoi [Hombre X Hombre], Incesto, trama simplona, narración de dudosa calidad y clichés, tal vez también algo de cursilería y el desarrollo lento de una relación [Subaru/Ayato].

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto ya lo había subido hasta el capítulo tres, pero lo elimine, ya saben, esas crisis de escritor que le entran a uno. En serio, esto será súper lento, sinceramente no creo agregar más que un corto _lime_ [Sexo o escenas sexuales no explícitas], y casi al final precisamente.

 **EDIT.** 11/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **MONOPOLIZAR**

* * *

 **Parte I:** _"Presión"_

 **Palabras:** 500.

Hizo garabatos por toda la hoja sin algún tipo de remordimiento, a fin de cuentas era un niño, vampiro—con más años que un humano adulto—pero de igual forma un niño, y alguien de su edad no pasaba todas las horas estudiando, mucho menos sobre temas complejos y tediosos, sí, lo que más anhelaba Ayato Sakamaki era jugar, correr por todo el jardín, fingir que con su avión de juguete podría viajar por todo el mundo, que con solo desearlo sería capaz de volar e incluso tocar la luna, que hasta podría construir castillos impresionantes, más bien, que él podría hacer realidad todo lo que imaginaba.

Sin embargo frente a él había un muro, uno alto y resistente que lo separaba de la infancia normal, de sus sueños y felicidad, y no era más que otro que Cordelia, su propia mamá.

Cordelia era la mujer más bella que había visto Ayato, no era como si hubiera visto más féminas, pero aun así el niño pensaba que no había otra mujer más hermosa que su madre, cuyo porte era elegante, cuya sonrisa era diferente a cualquier otra y cuyos ojos revivían cuando veía al padre de Ayato. Él solía imaginar que ella lo miraba de aquella forma especial, que le regalaba atención y abrazos. Y no podía contener la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios de tan solo imaginarlo, y es que Ayato era un niño que deseaba ser mimado, o bien, que estaría satisfecho con pequeñas acciones, tales como pasar horas junto a Cordelia, con que ella le leyera cuentos por la noches y lo consolara cuando tuviera pesadillas, y sobre todo, que lo observara con amor genuino.

Sin embargo, en su lugar Ayato recibía reproches y algunas veces—cuando todo se tornaba rojo—gritos, y al final un terrible castigo.

El castigo consistía—desde que recordaba—en encerrarlo en el sótano, y no importaba cuánto llorara Ayato ni cuánto pidiera disculpas, Cordelia solo se mantenía imperturbable y lo dejaba en una oscuridad abrumadora.

En medio del abismo, Ayato abrazaba sus rodillas y tarareaba para no caer preso del silencio tenebroso. Después de media hora, cuando solía calmar sus sollozos, reflexionaba sobre sus errores y resultaban ser los mismos de siempre.

 _«No has sido el mejor, siempre quedas detrás del hijo de esa mujer, no pierdas tiempo, si me continuas decepcionando no serás más mi hijo, deja de ser tan inútil«_

Y no existía nada más horrible que dejar de ser necesitado por Cordelia.

Así que, después de limpiar sus lagrimas, Ayato pensaba en cómo ser el mejor, en cómo ser ante los ojos de su madre un hijo útil.

Evocando sus promesas, borró el garabato, encerró sus anhelos y se concentró en la lectura, no debía ni podía decepcionar a Cordelia, incluso cuando ella era una presión constante en su joven vida.

Al fin de cuentas Ayato era un niño, un niño que luchaba por enorgullecer a su madre y ser amado por esta.

No importaba que tan dolorosa resultara ser su carga.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Bien, ha sido una pequeña parte, la verdad, la mayoría serán así de cortas. Comenzare poniendo cómo se siente cada uno—Subaru y Ayato—, para después escribir cómo fue la primera vez que se vieron, y así sucesivamente. Haciendo un poco de spoiler, ellos no tendrán sentimientos románticos hasta que entren en la adolescencia, y en esa etapa sería más que nada una simple atracción. Sin más que mencionar, _**¡gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—lo que es bueno, de ser mío hubiera vuelto canon muchas monstruosidades—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Aparecerá más adelante], Yaoi [Hombre X Hombre], Incesto, trama simplona, narración de dudosa calidad y clichés, tal vez también algo de cursilería y el desarrollo lento de una relación [Subaru/Ayato].

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_ , una relación romántica con desarrollo lento.

 **EDIT.** 11/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **MONOPOLIZAR**

* * *

 **Parte II:** _"Anhelo"_

 **Palabras:** 554.

Observaba con decisión el extenso e imponente firmamento, cómo el color anaranjado se tornaba con los segundos más azul, cómo el aire fresco removía sus cabellos blancos y cómo el silencio se imponía, un silencio capaz de aligerar su alma. Sonrió de forma imperceptible, con esperanza tímida apenas asomándose; tal vez para muchos resultara ser un ingenuo, pero a fin de cuentas continuaba siendo muy joven e inexperto ¿cierto? Por lo que Subaru Sakamaki aun podía permitirse ser un niño repleto de inocencia. Por esa misma credulidad era que estaba en la terraza y esperando ansioso por encontrar la primera estrella, según había entendido de las creencias humanas, si la veías podías recitar un deseo y este seria cumplido.

Y no había nada más que anhelara Subaru que lograr que su madre fuera libre.

Christa—su mamá—era una mujer de apariencia frágil y mirada asustadiza, que vivía monótonos días encerrada en una torre asfixiante, una flor marchitándose a cada amanecer, una flor que a Subaru solo se le permitía apreciar desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

Ella era como un ave triste sin alas y condenada a morir dentro de una solitaria jaula.

De solo recordarlo Subaru sentía como su corazón se rasgaba; la imagen desganada de Christa, las piezas rotas y mal puestas, lo ahogaban cada vez con más potencia, él sabía que algún día no podría contener sus lagrimas. ¿Por qué ella tenia que permanecer cautiva en un sitio tan lúgubre? ¿por qué su padre ignoraba las suplicas y sollozos de su madre? ¿Acaso no se suponía, que como su esposa, Karl la amaba? ¿Y por qué él no crecía más rápido? Siendo un niño era imposible rescatar a su mamá, Subaru solo anhelaba ser más fuerte, para así llevársela consigo a un lugar seguro, cálido y rebosante de paz, uno donde Christa pudiera sonreír para siempre.

Como cualquier otro infante, Subaru anhelaba que su madre fuera la persona más feliz del mundo.

Él haría todo y daría hasta lo más vital con tal de protegerla, por hacer que olvidara sus penas, por demostrarle que él jamás la dejaría a la deriva, incluso aunque ella a veces lo llegara a lastimar; Christa solía estar encerrada en sí misma, perdida y como un muerto en vida, en otras ocasiones le reprochaba a Subaru su egoísmo por no cumplir el deseo de ella.

 _«¿Cómo podría hacerlo?»_ Se cuestionaba con regularidad Subaru, su mamá cansada y desesperada le rogaba que terminara con su penosa existencia, Subaru en aquellos momentos solo miraba con angustia el rostro lejano de Christa y la daga para matar vampiros, se quedaba quieto, se le cortaba la respiración, su interior se retorcía y quemaba. Es que él no quería matar a Christa, y su decisión no cambiaría incluso aunque ella se lo repitiera una y otra vez. Subaru la adoraba y por lo mismo no se imaginaba lo suficientemente capaz de mirar el cuerpo inerte de su madre, no sin antes romperse el mismo.

Movió su cabeza varias veces, no era tiempo de pensar de más en temas depresivos. Él estaba en la terraza con un objetivo, incluso aunque fueran puras habladurías, Subaru intentaría todas las leyendas y mitos absurdos para ayudar a Christa.

O al menos así lo haría, hasta que se volviera tan poderoso como para salvarla con sus propias manos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Edite, para hacerlo más fluido de leer [la versión anterior estaba algo confusa o al menos así lo sentí]; los capítulos originalmente serían cada uno de 500 palabras, pero he preferido mejor dejar el numero de palabras libre. La tercera y cuarta parte espero subirlas más al rato, tal vez ya entrada la noche de hoy, sin más que mencionar, _**¡Gracias por leer, los follows y favoritos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—lo que es bueno, de ser mío hubiera jodido bien hermoso la trama—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Aparecerá más adelante], Yaoi [Hombre X Hombre], Incesto, trama simplona, narración de dudosa calidad y clichés, tal vez también algo de cursilería y el desarrollo lento de una relación [Subaru/Ayato].

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_ , una relación romántica con desarrollo lento.

 **EDIT.** 11/Septiembre/2015. Para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción.

* * *

 **MONOPOLIZAR**

* * *

 ** _Parte III:_** _"Familia"_

 **Palabras:** 626.

Frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, Ayato llegó a una conclusión: _El mundo de los adultos era demasiado complicado y rebuscado_. Al menos así lo creía él; después de una extensa hora y continuar sin obtener una explicación satisfactoria. No deseaba aceptar que su propia juventud era aquel obstáculo que impedía la comprensión, y era que Ayato no lo entendía, el motivo por el cual su padre tenia tres esposas y cómo era que una relación de cuatro funcionaba.

No importaba que fueran simples cuentos de hadas, novelas de caballería o cualquier otro genero literario, sin importar qué, todos los personajes honrados tenían un solo amor verdadero, o tan siquiera no salían con más de una persona al mismo tiempo. Por lo que Ayato continuaba sin poder comprenderlo, y preguntárselo a Karl Heinz quedaba obviamente descartado. El pelirrojo no veía incorrecto las acciones del Rey vampiro, y por lo tanto tampoco se enfadaba, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Después de todo su papá solo poseía un corazón sumamente grande—¡eso jamás seria algo deplorable!—. La aparente unión más que nada le provoca una inmensa curiosidad, en especial el motivo por el que _'ellas'_ —su madre y las otras dos bellas mujeres—hubieran aceptado tal acuerdo; por lo que sabía las chicas no solían gustar de compartir el afecto de su amado.

Tal vez era que su padre era un grandioso héroe, o solo tal vez él—Ayato—continuaba siendo muy niño para entender.

Por ello mismo daba vueltas una y otra vez al tema, ya que él detestaría juzgar a su padre sin saber la verdad, sin detenerse a escuchar y hacer un esfuerzo por tolerar, aceptar. Ayato no deseaba tratar a los demás cómo a él lo trataba Cordelia.

Otro detalle a destacar de su familia eran sus otros hermanos—para él no existía el termino medio—. Él anhelaba convivir con todos, desde el alegre Shu hasta al tímido Subaru. Ellos eran tan diferentes, pero Ayato creía que eso volvía más interesante las relaciones entre las personas. Por desgracia tenia prohibido acercarse a los hijos de las otras dos esposas, y al carecer de alguna estrategia para evitar ir al sótano como castigo, no le quedaba más que verlos desde lejos y contener sus ansias por jugar con ellos. Lo único positivo entre tantas restricciones, era que al menos podía hablar con Kanato y Laito, aunque al final, Ayato solo los disfrutaba en contadas ocasiones.

Era ahí donde Ayato se topaba con cuestiones sencillas y a la vez tan complejas. ¿Por qué no podía convivir con todos sus hermanos? ¿Por qué las reuniones familiares eran tan tensas? ¿Por qué todos parecían ir por su propio camino?

Lo confundían, más que todo por que la única imagen de cómo debería ser una buena familia la había leído de sus libros, y ninguna coincidía con la suya. Ellos compartían lazos sanguíneos y unos cuantos otra clase de lazos, pero al final todos—sin excepción alguna—deberían ser unidos por algo más especial ¿no?

Resopló, intento por todos los medios no desanimarse. Lo que más anhelaba Ayato era tener una familia, un sitio cálido donde ser rodeado por personas que lo adoraran, y que él mismo sea libre de corresponderles. Un lugar lleno de risas, abrazos y apoyo. ¿Cómo podría lograr que su familia fuera más unida? Seria como un sueño que todos estuvieran reunidos para cenar, y que hubiera una tarde amena donde jugara con todos sus hermanos.

No sabía cuál era el plan más eficaz, pero no se rendiría. Después de todo era el grandioso Sakamaki Ayato, y él podía lograrlo todo.

Sin embargo, años más tarde se daría cuenta que su anhelo tan utópico seria imposible de cumplir.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Bien, había dicho que lo subiría en pocas horas y milagrosamente he cumplido; espero más al rato terminar el capítulo cuatro, después de esté, ya vendrá una interacción entre Subaru y Ayato :3

En fin, _**¡gracias por leer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—lo que es bueno, de ser mío hubiera jodido hermoso la trama—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Aparecerá más adelante], Yaoi [Hombre X Hombre], Incesto, trama simplona, narración de dudosa calidad y clichés, tal vez también algo de cursilería y el desarrollo lento de una relación [Subaru/Ayato].

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_ , una relación romántica muy lenta.

* * *

 **MONOPOLIZAR**

* * *

 _ **Parte IV:** "Perspectiva"_

 **Palabras:** 814.

Esperaba nervioso, con sus manos estrujando la tela de su pantalón, observando desde atrás la figura grácil de su madre. El día de hoy iba a llevarse acabo una reunión familiar. Karl Heinz era realmente un hombre muy desconcertante, Subaru no lo comprendía, cómo era posible que fuera tan ambicioso como para tener tantas esposas. Eso de ninguna forma era correcto, más bien, él no creía que hubiera algún acto de bondad o sentimiento sincero por parte de su padre. Señor, corrigió, Karl nunca estaba en casa, siempre viajaba, y cuando no lo hacia, atormentaba a Christa, no miraba por ninguno de sus hijos u otras esposas. Ese hombre no merecía el reconocimiento de _buen marido_ o _grandioso papá_.

Por ello mismo le costaba aceptar el comportamiento de su madre. Christa se miraba ansiosa y con un extraño entusiasmo, Subaru se cuestionó cuánto seria que duraría la alegría de ella; la felicidad y anhelos de Christa eran efímeros, siempre pisoteados por otros, él solo contenía su furia para no ser visto de forma despectiva—ella era cambiante, y en una crisis podía llegar a tratarlo lo menos parecido a un hijo—. Él deseaba defenderla, pero no a costa de su odio; sonrió desanimado, aun era muy joven, egoísta y débil, Subaru no tenia a nadie más que Christa, sus motivaciones solo nacían por y para ella. Sin embargo, se veía incapaz de dar un paso, de soportar su indiferencia y como el peor de los cobardes, se convertía en un espectador al momento en que el rostro de ella perdía luz.

 _«¿Qué debería hacer?»_

Lo pensaba con frecuencia, aunque al final se sintiera derrotado. Un alboroto lo trajo de vuelta, eran los trillizos, hijos de Cordelia, frunció más el ceño, aquella mujer le desagradaba bastante. Subaru lo admitía, que Cordelia era hermosa, sin embargo ella aprovechaba cualquier desliz para quebrantar la voluntad de Christa, de ninguna forma podría guardarle aprecio a una persona que lastimara constantemente a su mamá.

— ¡No corran! —Regaño Cordelia a sus hijos. Subaru contuvo un estremecimiento ante el tono imponente; fue sorpresivo, él creía que la única esposa estricta era Beatrix.

Había esperado cierta resistencia e incluso un berrinche, pero se equivocó. Los trillizos quedaron quietos, para después acercarse con calma y silencio a Cordelia. Todos la miraban con ilusión, adoración, aunque esta les hubiera gritado y después dejado de lado—ocupada hablando hasta por los codos con Richter—. A Subaru no le daba confianza su tío, no entendía el porqué, pero cada vez que se le acercaba se sentía terriblemente incomodo, miedos infundados de niño, Subaru prefería llamarlo así.

Incluso envuelto en una familia tan extraña, él no imaginaba ser traicionado por ellos.

El tener hermanos nunca le había parecido una desgracia. La verdad, le gustaría ser más cercano, tal vez así a veces no se sentiría tan solo, tal vez hasta podría tener más determinación y un hombro donde apoyarse. Para su desgracia, los trillizos tenían prohibido acercarse a los otros, Subaru no lo comprendía, ¿desde cuando a una persona se le prohibía convivir con sus hermanos? Ni siquiera los humanos podrían tener una lógica tan extraña. No tenia nada que hacer, más bien no podía—al menos por el momento—, él había escuchado de unas sirvientas los castigos que imponía Cordelia, y como su consciencia era muy fuerte, no deseaba meter en problemas a los trillizos. Antes pensaría una forma efectiva de charlar con ellos, aunque claro, para hacerlo debía derrotar a su timidez. Subaru solo esperaba que cuando estuviera listo no fuera demasiado tarde para actuar.

Se tensó, había sido solo un instante, pero su mirada se cruzo con la de Ayato. El pelirrojo lo vio curioso y luego le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña. El tiempo se detuvo, pero solo por breves segundos. Era algo que celebrar; Subaru no recibía muchas sonrisas amistosas por parte de los demás.

— ¡Espera Shu! —Miró como Reiji caminaba detrás de su hermano. Al verlos, notó cierta cercanía, la misma que veía entre los trillizos. En muchas ocasiones Subaru se preguntaba cómo seria su día a día de Christa haber tenido otro hijo. ¿Él hubiera tenido un confidente? ¿alguien con quien compartir su frustración? ¿o que entendiera el dolor de mirar cómo se marchitaba su mamá?

Miró el suelo. Tal vez su fortaleza crecería aun más, hasta darle el coraje de crear lazos con sus hermanos. O al menos eso deseaba con fervor.

El jefe de la familia hizo acto de presencia. Subaru decidió quedarse hasta el final; fue curioso, inesperado, que Ayato notara su decisión y se quedara con él—ambos separados por escasos dos metros—. Lo supo, que de no haber sido por la voz demandante de Cordelia, Ayato le hubiera regalado un gesto de aceptación y dicho: _Vamos_.

Era como una especie de señal, pensó Subaru, mientras caminaba hasta sentarse al lado de Christa.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Dado que hace mucho que no continuaba esto, pues me puse entre ayer y hoy las pilas para no quedarme estancada. Ahora si, el próximo capítulo, posiblemente salga hasta la otra semana [Tengo un buen de historias que actualizar]. Sin más que decir, _**¡gracias por leer!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—lo que es bueno, de ser mío hubiera jodido hermoso la trama—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Aparecerá más adelante], Yaoi [Hombre X Hombre], Incesto, trama simplona, narración de dudosa calidad y clichés, tal vez también algo de cursilería y el desarrollo lento de una relación [Subaru/Ayato].

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_ , una relación romántica muy lenta.

 **EDIT.** _15/Abril/2016._ Para corregir algo de Ayato, aquí ya no será el menor de los trillizos, sino el mayor [como se supone que es realmente, o al menos en Japón], dado que me conviene más así para la trama.

* * *

 **MONOPOLIZAR**

* * *

 **Parte V:** _"Interacción"_

 **Palabras:** 628.

Bostezó y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. Tenían cerca de una hora esperando por que sus madres salieran del despacho de Karl Heinz. Después de la tensa cena familiar, donde su padre preguntó continuamente cómo iban sus estudios, el rey de los vampiros les solicito a todos que lo acompañaran hasta su oficina, informó que tendría una breve charla a solas con sus esposas y que ellos, debían quedarse y aguardar pacientemente en la diminuta sala de espera; también les comunico que después hablaría con ellos y que además les tenia una grata sorpresa. Por eso ahora estaba aburrido y hasta cierto punto cansado; la mayoría de sus hermanos habían formado grupos, el primero compuesto por Shu y Reiji, el segundo por los trillizos, por su lado Subaru no tenía con quien hacer más llevadero el rato, y aun era demasiado tímido como para tomar la iniciativa. Realmente comenzaba a plantearse un camino para deshacerse de sus miedos infundados, estaba seguro que de continuar tan cohibido no llegaría a ningún sitio.

—Se están tardando demasiado —dijo de pronto Ayato, el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado arriba de la mesa y balanceaba inquieto sus piernas, había inflado sus mejillas en un puchero.

Todos concentraron su atención en Ayato, deteniendo sus platicas por el momento; Subaru admiraba secretamente la habilidad del pelirrojo, no importaba a donde fuera, él siempre obtenía el interés de cualquiera.

— ¿Por qué no jugamos mientras tanto? —sugirió el mayor de los trillizos. Laito asintió gustoso, estaba cansado de esperar, Kanato por su parte se veía dudoso, lo demostraba abrazando con más fuerza a su Teddy.

—Pero podríamos meternos en problemas —comentó Reiji. Él era la voz de la razón, el que evitaba que se metieran en líos y conseguía reducir los castigos. El hermano más responsable, que muchas veces olvidaba que seguía siendo un niño.

—No si tenemos cuidado —agrego interesado Shu. Paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Reiji, le sonrió y el gesto del otro se ablandó. Subaru observo la interacción, siempre le había parecido curioso cómo Shu era capaz de convencer al obstinado de Reiji a base de gestos cariñosos e inofensivos. Por un momento sintió envidia de esa cercanía, ¿algún día el podría formar un lazo como aquél?—. ¿A qué podríamos jugar? —Continuó Shu, de mejor humor al tener el apoyo de Reiji.

— ¿A las escondidas? —Al ver como todos hacían una mueca, excepto Kanato, Ayato pensó otra opción—, ¿al te pillo y las traes? —El pelirrojo sonrió aun más, al ver como sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo—. Bueno, ¡a empezar!

Pero se detuvo cuando comenzaría a caminar detrás de los otros, se dio la vuelta y su mirada se topó con la de Subaru. El albino era el único que permanecía sentado y no había intervenido en el acuerdo anterior. Ayato frunció el entrecejo y se acerco con pasos grandes al menor, los ojos rojos no se vieron intimidados sino atraídos, poniéndolo de cierta forma nervioso y haciendo que perdiera algo de confianza; él nunca antes había hablando con el tímido y solitario Subaru— ¿Q-quieres jugar con nosotros? —preguntó, con sus mejillas rojas y temor a la posibilidad de escuchar un rotundo: NO. Subaru se perdió en el verde lleno de ilusión, por primera vez se sintió parte de algo. Se limito a asentir, el pelirrojo porto de nuevo su semblante seguro, sonrió radiante y lo apuro, dándole pequeños empujones en la espalda. El albino lo creyó molesto e impaciente, pero al mismo tiempo se permitió sonreír un poco.

La risa de Ayato era contagiosa, mucho más que la de sus otros hermanos, ¿sería acaso porque el trillizo mayor era como un torbellino de energía?

No lo quiso pensar más, decidió solo disfrutar del momento y sentirse orgulloso de su avance.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Y bueno, a partir de aquí ambos comienzan oficialmente su interacción. Con el avance, Subaru se refiere a que ha dado un paso, recordemos que él quiere ser más cercano a sus hermanos y no ser tan tímido. Por cierto, se podría decir que como pareja secundaría o de fondo será un Shu/Reiji, así que no sorpresas cuando insinué más adelante su relación incestuosa y romántica [?].

Sin más que mencionar, **_¡gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—lo que es bueno, de ser mío hubiera jodido hermoso la trama—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Aparecerá más adelante], Yaoi [Hombre X Hombre], Incesto, trama simplona, narración de dudosa calidad y clichés, tal vez también algo de cursilería y el desarrollo lento de una relación [Subaru/Ayato].

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_ , una relación romántica muy lenta. Aquí Ayato ya no será el menor de los trillizos, sino el mayor [como se supone que es realmente, o al menos en Japón], dado que me conviene más así para la trama.

* * *

 **MONOPOLIZAR**

* * *

 **Parte VI:** _"Resultado"_

 **Palabras:** 712.

Oculto entre los miles de arbustos y pinos que estaban dentro de los terrenos de la familia Sakamaki, Subaru miraba hacia todos lados, cauteloso, atento a cualquier color amarillo, puesto que Shu era quien actualmente se encargaba de buscar a sus otros hermanos en aquel juego de _'te pillo y las traes'_. Había transcurrido apenas media hora desde que comenzaron a divertirse, minutos de corta duración y autentico goce, donde dentro de Subaru a cada segundo crecía una sensación parecida a cuando veía a su madre sonreír, o a cuando en medio de un silencio acogedor era capaz de verse a sí mismo como un niño igual que cualquier otro, donde era capaz de tocar ese equilibrio que borraba por un efímero instante sus preocupaciones y tristezas, ese mismo algo que buscaba con fervor recordar incluso aunque pasaran décadas y envejeciera.

El sentimiento solo engrandecía, tornaba su alrededor más colorido, más claro, y realmente no importaba que tal vez el momento no volviera a repetirse dentro de cientos de años, Subaru no podía ni quería hacer más que disfrutar esta alegría.

Las risas que oía cada vez más cercanas solo reforzaban su decisión.

— ¡Te tengo! —Muy apenas esquivo a Shu. Retrocedió varios pasos y rió ante la expresión del rubio. El mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki primero había fruncido su entrecejo ante su obvio error, no era exactamente la mejor de las ideas avisar antes de atacar, sin embargo aquella cara no permaneció tan seria y frustrada por más tiempo, Shu termino por apoyar las manos en sus rodillas mientras sonreía y trataba de calmar su agitada respiración, Kanato había resultado más rápido de lo que había pensado en su momento, y atrapar al distraído Subaru no salió como planeo—. Esta bien, eso ha sido un movimiento algo tonto —Sin más, Subaru volvió a apartarse antes de que las manos de Shu lo tocaran, al menor de los hermanos le agrado que aquellos ojos azules brillaran con decisión, él siempre había admirado esa fortaleza y perseverancia—. ¡Ya veras! Seguro te alcanzare.

—Eso quiero verlo —dijo antes de echarse a correr, con Shu detrás persiguiéndolo.

En algún punto, todos se reunieron y el juego se torno más desordenado, sin que aquello le quitara el encanto. Hasta el siempre serio de Reiji no traía puestos sus lentes y reía sin cesar, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su ropa ya estaba toda descompuesta y llena de tierra.

Subaru en medio de aquella libertad y carcajadas, se cuestionó que tendría que hacer para seguir formando parte de aquella sincronía.

Cuando el cielo empezó a tornarse anaranjado, todos comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia la sala donde se suponía tuvieron que haber esperado a sus padres. Incluso ante la alternativa de futuros regaños, ninguno parecía arrepentido de su aventura familiar. Y fue ahí, estando de pie, viendo la espalda de sus hermanos, que él llegó a la conclusión de que para no perder más oportunidades, tendría que dejar de escuchar a todas aquellas voces maliciosas, luchar contra las cadenas que apresaban sus tobillos y brazos, avanzar, levantarse una y otra vez, incluso aunque cayera y sus huesos se rompieran.

 _«Y así yo la salvaré y…alcanzare, aunque sea por pocos minutos, lo más parecido a una familia»,_ pensó, y antes de que volviera a perderse en aquellos sueños por cumplir, una voz lo trajo de vuelta.

—Subaru —Su mirada se encontró con la de Ayato, el pelirrojo portaba una expresión más blanda a la usual. No le era incomoda, más bien, el menor de los Sakamaki pensó por un instante que sería realmente grandioso que el otro lo mirara así con más frecuencia. Ese verde podía ser muy entrañable y memorable cuando quería—. Seria bueno si pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos —Se percato del ofrecimiento, ver como el otro a cada segundo de silencio parecía más ansioso y sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, solo reafirmaron sus suposiciones.

Sonrió y asintió.

La cara de Ayato se ilumino. El pelirrojo no regreso con Laito ni Kanato, se quedó junto a Subaru, y él se percato que su hermano mayor parecía más feliz que antes.

Subaru no pudo evitar ser envuelto por tal buen humor contagioso.

Hoy, seguro había dando un paso más hacia sus sueños.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Excusas tengo muchas, pero no creo que importen. Espero actualizar pronto, fue una sorpresa que pudiera terminar éste sexto capitulo, todo porque por ahora no tengo tareas, la calma antes de la tormenta supongo (cofcofTrabajosFinalescofcof).

Sin más que decir, _**¡Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—lo que es bueno, de ser mío hubiera jodido hermoso la trama—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], OC [Aparecerá más adelante], Yaoi [Hombre X Hombre], Incesto, trama simplona, narración de dudosa calidad y clichés, tal vez también algo de cursilería y el desarrollo lento de una relación [Subaru/Ayato].

 **Aclaraciones:** _«Pensamientos»_ , una relación romántica muy lenta. Aquí Ayato ya no será el menor de los trillizos, sino el mayor [como se supone que es realmente, o al menos en Japón], dado que me conviene más así para la trama.

* * *

 **MONOPOLIZAR**

* * *

 **Parte VII:** _"Eso y sobre apoyo fraterno"_

 **Palabras:** 801.

Sakamaki Ayato se sentía extraño. Torpe, ansioso y nervioso también, ¿lo que fuera que se hubiera asentado dentro de sí, era una sensación agradable y a la que con el correr de los días podría acostumbrarse? En absoluto, tenia más pinta de ser terrible o algo capaz de crear el fin del mundo, o en su caso, aumentar el peso sobre su espalda, casi hasta el punto de ser imposible cargar con piedras tan pesadas y por lo tanto, que en cualquier instante Ayato cayera de rodillas y con su respiración agitada por el sobresfuerzo. **Eso** sin forma y sin limite, estaba allí, muy pequeño (pero con gran fuerza de voluntad) en cada rincón de su pecho, y parecía que más que dispuesto a viajar por todo su cuerpo, de otro modo no explicaba la razón de pensar de más y esa preocupación de dudosa procedencia que molestaba su garganta y ojos.

 **Eso** era algo nuevo, incierto, y algo por lo cual nadie podría reprocharle sentir miedo e inseguridad ¿verdad?

Resopló y frunció el ceño, miro con atención el hormiguero que se encontraba a unos dos metros lejos de él, Ayato llevaba varias noches tratando de hallarle un nombre adecuado a **eso** , también buscando un porqué al cual aferrarse y así, poder regresar a la calma, a su tan firme rutina, esa misma que significaba normalidad acogedora.

— _Eh_ , Ayato-kun está molesto —Parecía que no podía estar en paz ni un insignificante minuto. El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz y continuo formando con sus dedos figuras en la tierra, mientras daba vueltas y vueltas sobre si sería una buena idea picar el hormiguero con un palo. Había terminado con sus deberes y aprovechando que su madre se fue con su tío Richter a quien sabe dónde, decidió jugar un rato. No creyó que **eso** usaría también el tiempo libre para volver con más fuerza que antes y además, consiguiendo que a él, el gran Ayato-sama, le fuera imposible concentrarse en la más básica y sencilla de las tareas.

Demasiado irritado por la situación ignoró al menor de los trillizos, por su parte Laito tomo bien aquel desaire, en realidad aquella reacción le divirtió demasiado, sus hermanitos eran muy fáciles de sacar de sus casillas, haciendo expresiones exageradas y muy chuscas, tanto para que él tuviera que contener sus carcajadas.

—Quizá fue porque no pudo comer su postre —sugirió Kanato, él no podía pensar en otra razón por la cual el vivaz y aventurero (quizá también hasta cierto punto tonto) Ayato, estuviera enojado—, ¿tú que opinas Teddy?

— ¡Estoy bien, y sí comí galletas! —respondió altanero, poniéndose de pie y alzando la barbilla, casi puso los ojos en blanco ante la risita nada disimulada de Laito.

—Ayato es muy mentiroso ¿verdad Teddy? —Sin embargo Kanato no lo escuchó, con cierto cansancio y ojos acusadores, prosiguió, esta de más mencionar que a Ayato aquella actitud no le gusto. Era como si Kanato fuera el mayor y tuviera una respuesta a todo los problemas del universo—, también bobo si piensa que puede engañar a su familia.

Ayato se congelo, por un segundo su fachada de seguridad se desmorono.

—Haz hecho que Kanato hable más de lo normal con su oso de felpa, eres algo terrible Ayato-kun —comentó Laito para después sonreír, pero no con aquellas muecas forzadas a las que Ayato termino por aceptar con un sabor amargo en el paladar (continuaba sin conocer cuándo y cómo surgieron, solo sabía con certeza que Cordelia estaba involucrada). Su hermano menor era un misterio escondido entre un actuar despreocupado y algunas veces burlón. Algo a lo que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar—, sin embargo él tiene razón —Ayato ladeo la cabeza y trago saliva, mientras jugaba inquieto con la rama que tenia entre los dedos, era complicado tratar de lidiar con **eso** y los problemas de los otros—, somos familia y la familia siempre sabe que te ocurre, o al menos eso lo leí en un cuento —dijo Laito, para rascar con cierta vergüenza una de sus mejillas.

Y Ayato lo entendió, esa manera tan curiosa que tenían sus dos hermanos para demostrarle apoyo.

—Se esta haciendo tarde —dijo con voz bajita Kanato, abrazando a su amigo inanimado y felpudo con más fuerza—, y aun no juegas con nosotros, ¿por qué Ayato tiene que darle vueltas a algo tan simple? ¿tú lo sabes Teddy?

—Mamá regresara en cualquier momento —Laito no se vio especialmente feliz al mencionarlo, el mayor de los trillizos más tarde le preguntaría la razón—, ¿jugamos Ayato-kun?

Acepto. Mientras corría al 'te pillo y las traes' con su hermanos, esa preocupación sin sentido se volvió tenue. Él lo supo, que ahora estando más tranquilo podría encontrar una respuesta a **eso**.

Sonriendo, Ayato mostró su agradecimiento a Laito y Kanato.

* * *

Notas del autor. No pensaba actualizar nada, pero se dio la oportunidad, así que [...], en fin, **¡gracias por leer, los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**


End file.
